pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Dodo Bird
The Dodo Bird '(or just simply, the '"Bird") is a prehistoric bird that first appeared in Ep 21: Flipping the Bird and later in Pocket God on Facebook. Overview Physical Description It has a large beak, orange eyes, and a strange, antenna-like object on it's head. It is also coloured white with black on it's wings, with a pink and black beak, and an orange antenna-like object "Bird Bombs" Mini-Game The dodo bird only appears when the bird icon is toggled on. When toggled on, the bird will appear. It will fly around above the island. Tapping it will cause it to drop a 'bird bomb'. If it lands on a Pygmy's head, they will look somewhat annoyed and shake it off. This begins a minigame where you have to hit Pygmies consecutively with bird bombs until you miss. There are achievements for reaching certain numbers of consecutive bird bombs. Cooking On Rock Island, the bird can be cooked over the campfire and can be eaten as a cooked dodo bird. Hold it over the fire too long and it will become a burnt dodo bird, which a Pygmy will choke on if eaten, causing it to fall into the water. Natural Disasters The dodo bird can be picked up and dropped into the water. It also can be picked up by the hurricane and struck by lightning (turning it into a burnt dodo bird). The Fish Another thing is that the dodo bird will pick up a fish, cooked fish or burnt fish. Hilariously, if a Pygmy is holding a fish, cooked fish or burnt fish, the bird will pick up the Pygmy instead, causing the Pygmy to drop the fish/cooked fish/burnt fish and be carried away. In Pocket God (Facebook) On the Facebook version of Pocket God﻿, the dodo debuted in the episode The Birds, which was dedicated to it. Other than a few minor details, the bird is basically the same. In the online version, the dodo is bigger than the pygmy and can be grabbed when it is attacking a pygmy, unlike in the iDevice version. Lastly, when zapped in the game by lightning and, instead of becoming a burnt dodo, it becomes a cooked dodo. New dodo.jpg Skele.jpg|The dodo bird when being zapped by lightning. Dodo.jpg|The Dodo about to take a dip Alternate Dodo Bird Forms *'Cooked Dodo Bird '- Hold a dodo bird over the campfire on Rock Island *'Burnt Dodo Bird' - Hold a cooked dodo bird over the campfire on Rock Island or strike the dodo bird with lightning *'Dead Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Halloween Skin Pack) *'Toy Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Holiday Skin Pack) *'Alien Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Alien World Skin Pack) *'Koo-Do Bird' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Dragon Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) Comic dodo.png|The Dodo Bird as it appears in the Comics Capture.png|Dodo Bird with an alternate skin Trivia *The bird cannot be dropped into the igloo on Ice Island, despite it being a cookable creature. *The bird can be killed in more ways than any other creature in Pocket God. **Additionally, the bird is the only creature in Pocket God that can be killed in some of the ways the Pygmies can. *The alternate skin for the dodo bird in the Retro Gamer Skin Pack is based off a Koopa Paratroopa, an enemy from the Mario series. *The dodo appeared on the Pocket God Online version 18 episodes before the episode it appeared in on the iPod. Category:Wildlife Category:Non-Exclusive Interactions Category:Animals